Temptation Waits
by Tallulah Wild
Summary: A drunken Kate Lockley meets up with an old adversary. . . (f/f slash)


Temptation Waits

Title: Temptation Waits  
Author: Tallulah Wild  
E-mail: [faithis5x5@hotmail.com][1]   
Summary: A drunken Kate Lockley meets up with an old adversary 

Pairing: Kate/Darla  
Spoilers: Up to Epiphany   
Rating: R (f/f slash, dark fic)

Distribution: The lists, elsewhere ask

Feedback: Be gentle…it's my first time!

Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters, I'm just playing

Notes: Thanks to Faithtastic for Beta-ing duties and being generally fab!

Kate Lockley swirled the ice around her Vodka and Tonic with her finger, taking occasional, reluctant sips. She was wasted. She was wasted by her fifth drink and she was on double figures by now, but hey who was counting? Except maybe Mickey the barman, an old buddy of her Dad's who from time to time shook his head in her direction.

The Blue Bar was crowded tonight. The NBA play-off had everyone in a trance, but the drink was flowing and the cash register drawer was opening and shutting with regularity. She looked around the bar and recognized many of the faces. She was not a cop anymore (God, that fact still pained her), but she still hung around the old haunts. Ex-colleagues would stammer around the subject of her dismissal and try to comfort her with apologetic slaps on the back. She would smile and try to seem defiant and upbeat but inside she was totally disconsolate. Just like her Father before her, being a cop was all Kate knew. Without her job her life seemed aimless. 

She had been advised to "rest and grieve properly for her father." Internal Affairs had insisted she visit a Psychological Councilor. The appointment with the said councilor (a goatee bearded, sneaker-wearing liberal named Phil) was probably the most painful hour of Kate's life. She just didn't "do" emotional openness and guarded her thoughts with fierce determination. The few friends she had were all men and not in the habit of displaying 'touchy feeliness'. If she didn't get close to anyone…she wouldn't get hurt, that was the justification for spending most of her adult life alone. 

Kate had entered the counseling session armed with her stock supply of carefully honed defensive and dismissive answers. If she inherited her looks from her Mother, she certainly got her stubborn streak from her Father. She was confident she had a response at the ready for any prying question or criticism that the councilor might throw at her - she was wrong. Completely throwing Kate of her guard, Phil had casually asked if her sexual preferences lay with women. Where the hell did he get that one from? Whilst fighting a losing battle to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks, Kate's mind raced through everything they had discussed. What had she said to give the impression that she was gay? She dismissed his question with as much cool indifference as she could muster, but truth was she was reeling from his unexpected insight.

Twenty-eight years old and still afraid to live her live the way she desired. She used to be able to banish thoughts of dissatisfaction by emphasizing the importance of her career. She had worked so damn hard to make the grade of Detective, seemingly having to try that little bit harder than her male colleagues to gain recognition. It was bad enough having to endure the occasional sexist remark and lewd proposition without further arming them with "Lockley is a dyke" ammunition. 

Draining the last few drops of her drink, Kate's head was spinning. Heat was engulfing her whole body. The Blue Bar was suffocating her with smoke, noise and smell. She lifted herself of the bar stool and found that the ground seemed like a soft sponge beneath her feet. She headed for the solace of the cool night air, easing her way past the mass of bodies that blocked her exit. She had the door in her sights when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, spinning her around. The sweat soaked face of Detective Carl Menotti invaded her vision.

"Hey, Lockley is the truth still out there?" 

Feeling the anger swell within, Kate pushed Menotti's arm away and for a split second was ready to tell the whole Blue Bar and anyone else who cared to listen that if they opened their eyes to the truth they would find that the city was crawling with absolute evil. Instead she merely smirked at her antagonist, slowly shook her head, and turned her back forever on the Blue Bar and the Police Force.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Kate welcomed the soothing breeze that greeted her. Planning to go right she staggered to the left and made unintentional acquaintance with a wall. *This is not good, Kate, this is not good at all* Using the wall as support, Kate moved along the street with small tentative steps. Her mouth swam with saliva, frantically trying to wash away the bitter, dry taste. She comforted herself with thoughts that she would soon be home - a couple of blocks away from cold water and a soft bed. The sudden intrusion of two squad cars charging up the road, sirens screaming captured her interest. *Old habits die hard*she mused as she watched them take a hard left and roar out of sight. She started to laugh. . .everything was just so crazy, a few weeks ago she had purpose and meaning in her life. *Fighting crime to fighting vomit in three easy steps. . .* tears began to rise in her pale blue eyes and she choked back the emerging sob by angrily digging her nails into the palm of her hand. *Why didn't you just leave me Angel, why must you always be the hero?* 

A wave of nausea slid up her body. She veered into an alley and sank to her knees allowing the blood to gratefully rush to her head. Cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck but inside her body was a furnace. Suddenly her temperature decreased and she was eased by what felt like a cold press at the back of her neck. As she fought to regain focus, she felt hands lightly lift her head and fingers brushing the hair from her face. When she finally met the eyes of her aide the recognition brought the onset of sobriety swiftly. . .

Crouched down beside her, Darla stroked and caressed Kate's face, smiling with such seemingly sweet intentions. 

"Detective Lockley, you seem somewhat, 'unsteady'," the vampire smirked.

"I. . .I'm fine.", Kate stood up and motioned to move away but felt firm hands on her hips, impeding her objective. 

Unwavering gray eyes, clouded with circles of black ink unashamedly searched her, roaming her body, languishing over every pore. Kate could hear her own now rapidly beating heart amplified in her ears, drowning out every other conscious noise around her. She tried to read the expression on the vampire's face, what was this? Hunger? Desire?. Crazy thing was she didn't know which of these scenarios unnerved her the most. 'The blood-sucking demon eyeing it's next feed', or an 'attractive woman coming on to her'. Smooth ivory skin and soft sanguine lips held Kate's attention. How could a creature so deadly look so good?. . .*Jesus Kate, snap out of it! You're gonna die and you're admiring the beauty of your fucking killer*

__

"A woman alone in an alleyway - such an easy target. Shame on you Detective Lockley. Don't you practice what you preach?" Darla purred.

Kate straightened her back and tried to regain her composure and snapped, "Ok, *A* I'm not a cop anymore. Guess 'good' news doesn't actually travel fast and *B* I'm not alone, I'm just waiting for someone. . . they'll be here in a minute. . .ok?". 

Kate turned her head towards the entrance of the alley more in desperation than hope. She hadn't realised she had strayed so far from the main street. In turn, Darla's eyes followed her point of interest, waiting in anticipation for someone to appear. Only the occasional distant murmur of voices and traffic spoiled the silence and isolation surrounding them.

"Looks like it's just us girls then…perhaps we should stick together. I've heard it's not safe in these parts," Darla grinned, running her tongue along the edge of her teeth. She moved in towards Kate's neck With no time to defensively react, Kate closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. . .it didn't come.

Cool lips, traced a path around her neck, an ice-like tongue occasionally flicked against her skin. Kate had somehow forgotten how to breathe, so strong was the feeling of fear and arousal. 

"You have such beautiful eyes. . .so blue. . .so sad."

"I bet you say that to all the people you kill," countered Kate, her unsteady, breathless voice undermining the cold, sarcastic sentiment she was trying for.

Noticing Kate's agitation, a kittenish smile spread across Darla's face. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Look I. . ." 

The protest was smothered by eager crimson lips and Kate fell into the kiss with quick compliance. Hands moved beneath her shirt allowing nails to drag along the small of her back before gradually sliding upwards. Kate flinched as cold fingers roamed lazily across her nipples as Darla's thigh moved in between her legs. It had been a *long* time since Kate had felt anything *there* besides her own hand. She felt overwhelmed with heat and lust. Her mind was totally devoid of the sensible, restrained thoughts which usually guided her. Impatiently, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the vampire's hand inside. Darla broke the kiss as she investigated the needy wetness. 

"Is all this for me dear?" she smirked.

"Shut up," Kate snapped, moving her tongue back into Darla's mouth and increasing the grip on the vampire's hand helping to guide her fingers inside. In turn Darla tugged Kate's shirt upward with her free hand, tearing stitches and sending buttons flying. Her mouth enveloped Kate's nipple, sharp teeth grazing the surface. Cold fingers sliding through Kate's warmth. Curling inside, seeking out the most responsive area. Kate tensed her muscles, pressing hard on Darla's fingers, riding each motion, the skin on her back scratching against the cold, rough wall of the alley. The familiar wave started to rush her body, everything else irrelevant apart from the need to release. As the climax shuddered through her body, she clung to Darla for support.

"Oh fuck. . ." Kate gasped, through quick sharp breaths. She pulled away from the blonde, eyes cast downwards, a pained expression forming on her flushed face.

"Feel better?" Darla beamed, licking her fingers.

The confident smile faded as the vampire noticed the small scar at the side of Kate's neck. "Someone had a taste of you recently. . .Angelus? Well, Angel. You wouldn't be here if Angelus had fed."

Kate defensively put her hand over the wound. "It wasn't…I mean, he didn't. It's complicated." *Christ Kate, reality check. She's probably going to have you as a snack before 'coffin-time'*

"He could never resist a blonde. Although he *did* manage to resist me quite recently." The vampire looked lost in her own thoughts momentarily. Gently brushing Kate's hair away, she delicately touched the scar.

Kate knew what was coming, she knew and yet she couldn't move. The memory of Angel's bite lingered long after the event. It was the most intense sensation she had ever experienced. Just the most incredible rush. . .

As Darla's teeth sliced into her skin, that same heightened awareness flooded her senses as the blood left her body. Her mouth open, frozen with the pain and shock, Kate stared at the mouldy brick wall facing her, thinking it would be her last vision of the world. 

Suddenly, Darla stopped drinking. The relief sped through Kate's body. Her legs shaking uncontrollably, Darla's arms were the only things preventing her from hitting the concrete. 

"I know you want this. I could sense it when I saw you entering the alley. I've *always* been able to sense it. I'm giving you a choice. . . I could bring you death so quickly. Do you want to join me Kate, do you want to walk in my world?"

Tears flooded Kate's eyes, she struggled to keep them closing as she nodded slowly. "Yes. . .yes, I want this."

Darla nodded in compliance. Never taking her gaze from her new companion, she slid the buttons of her blouse open. Scarlet painted nails, opened a cut just above her breasts. "Drink " she whispered, tilting her head back in anticipation, closing her eyes as Kate moved forward.

Kate would never forget the expression on the vampire's face as she took out the stake from her back pocket and plunged it into her heart. For what seemed like an age a look of horror spread across Darla's face, frozen in a statue of gray ash. A final preternatural shriek, then silence. . .

Kate's limp body slumped to the ground, her face resting upon the scattered dust of her would be Sire. *Someone will find me. . .* she thought as she closed her eyes, *Someone will. . .

   [1]: mailto:faithtastic@jturner93.fsnet.co.uk



End file.
